


The Love Boat (El Barco del Amor)

by stark_forever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Juego de Tronos (TV), Una Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, jonerys - Fandom
Genre: ASoIaF, Amor - Freeform, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Jon y Dany, Jonerys, JonerysGoT7, JonxDany - Freeform, Love, Romance, The King in The North, The Mother of Dragons, a song of ice and fire - Freeform, jonerys smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_forever/pseuds/stark_forever
Summary: La mañana después que Jon y Daenerys hicieron el amor por primera vez





	1. El Amanecer (The Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dawn (jonerys)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985453) by [FourTrisHEA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA). 



> Calificación: Adultos / Explícito
> 
> Nota del Autor (FourTrisHEA): ¡Este es mi primer fic sobre Game of Thrones (Jonerys)! Hasta el momento he estado escribiendo fics de Divergente. No poseo propiedad alguna sobre los personajes, todo es propiedad de la serie de HBO, Game of Thrones.
> 
> Aclaratoria del Autor (FourTrisHEA): No soy experta en Game of Thrones; por lo tanto, esta historia no trata puntos de la trama ni pretende emular las personalidades de los personajes. Este fic solo se centra en emociones y fue escrito por diversión.
> 
> .:.
> 
> Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduje por diversión y porque quiero que aquellas personas que no hablan inglés tengan la oportunidad de leerla. Le agradezco a FourTrisHEA por darme permiso de traducir sus fics, espero hacerle justicia a su hermoso trabajo.
> 
> Saludos, stark_forever =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana después que Jon y Daenerys hicieron el amor por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia Original: The Dawn (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985453)

 

"Navegamos juntos."

**JON**

Esta vez, cuando mis ojos se abren, la luz del amanecer se filtra por los bordes de las pesadas cortinas que cubren las ventanas del camarote de Daenerys. Giro con cuidado la cabeza para no despertarla y verifico si todavía está dormida. Nunca he tenido un descanso tan pobre. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me desperté en medio de esta habitación desconocida, inmediatamente consciente de su delicado cuerpo presionado contra el mío en la oscuridad.

Mi falta de sueño no es su culpa.

En realidad, no es para nada su culpa.

No es su culpa que cada vez que me despertara me viera obligado a mirarla fijamente con asombro mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su carne desnuda presionada contra mí. Nuestros cuerpos se curvaron juntos mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, su espalda apoyada contra mi pecho mientras sentía su culo presionado contra mi pene. También he notado lo difícil que es volver a dormir sin conseguir alivio cuando se está completamente excitado.

Después de que hicimos el amor por segunda vez, los dos estábamos completamente agotados. Para ser dos personas que habían tenido tanta intimidad momentos antes, ambos estábamos lidiando con nuestras propias incertidumbres.

**_Flashback_ **

_Me acerco nerviosamente a la puerta de la reina, mi corazón casi latiendo fuera de mi pecho. Mi nerviosismo se desvanece en comparación a la necesidad que ya no puedo ignorar. Mi necesidad de ella._

_Estoy enamorado de Daenerys Targaryen y cualquiera que sean los numerosos títulos que Missandei recitó el día que la conocí en Dragonstone._

_Cada momento, cada reunión, cada intercambio compartido, me hizo darme cuenta que cada vez estaba más y más interesado por la joven reina. Su belleza, es como ninguna que haya visto antes y lo noté en el momento que la conocí. Lo que siento por ella es mucho más que un interés por su resplandor exterior._

_No. La amo porque no puedo imaginar no amarla. Cada parte de ella. Es fuerte, tiene un buen corazón y un temperamento que coincide con su ira._

_Ella protege a las personas de los monstruos. Y ahora yo la protegeré, a mi reina que amo._

_He ignorado mis sentimientos, he inventado excusas_ _–_ _válidas por supuesto. Como le dije anteriormente a Davos, no hay tiempo para "eso". Lo cual es absolutamente cierto._

_Me detengo en su puerta y la cena a bordo del barco pasa por mi mente. Dany decidió sentarse a mi lado mientras discutíamos los próximos pasos de la guerra como grupo._

_La primera vez que nuestras rodillas se tocaron bajo la mesa, ambos saltamos; sin querer dar a conocer lo que pasaba, intercambiamos silenciosas disculpas de cortesía. Mientras la noche trancurría, me obligué a mirarla a los ojos, para evitar que mi mirada se fijara en su "buen corazón", como Davos había señalado al burlarse de mí. Él se dio cuenta, incluso antes que yo, cuan fuerte era lo que yo sentía por ella._

_Cuando sucedió por segunda vez, nuevamente alejamos nuestras piernas rápidamente. Esta vez solo intercambiando un rápido asentimiento._

_La tercera vez que sucedió, ninguno de los dos se alejó. Ninguno de nosotros quiso romper el contacto. La sensación de nuestras piernas tocándose bajo la mesa hizo que mi corazón diera golpes en mi pecho. Fue solo entonces que los ojos de Dany encontraron los míos. Esta vez, ninguno de nosotros desvió la mirada. Nuestras miradas persistentes no podían seguir siendo ignoradas._

_Llamo a su puerta_ _–_ _tres veces. Sé que está despierta, sé que debe estar esperando que yo llegue. Tengo que creer que ella también me desea. Ella abre la puerta._

_Nuestros ojos se encuentran cuando Dany se hace a un lado. Entro en su habitación, sabiendo por qué estoy allí. Sé que ella también lo sabe. Cerré la puerta firmemente detrás de nosotros._

_La tomé en mis brazos y coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura_ _. Los ojos de Dany se abren con anticipación, sus hermosos labios se separan._

_"Dany," susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_Ella muerde suavemente su labio inferior, moviéndose aún más cerca a mí. "Jon," finalmente murmura después de liberar su labio._

_Sin más palabras, nuestros labios finalmente se encuentran. La siento temblar en mis brazos mientras presionamos nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro. Al principio, nuestros besos son suaves y vacilantes. Sosteniéndola cerca, saboreándola, oliendo su dulce fragancia, mis manos recorren su cuerpo, y soy recompensado con sus gemidos._

_Sonreímos mientras damos un paso atrás, desvistiéndonos lentamente. Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo cómoda que está Daenerys con su desnudez... y con la mía. Sus ojos están recorriéndome hambrientamente con anticipación. Mis ojos haciendo lo mismo con ella._

_Sus manos solo tiemblan cuando me quito la camisa, descubriendo las cicatrices en mi pecho para que ella pueda tocarlas. Y ella lo hace, lenta y cuidadosamente. Veo el entendimiento de lo sucedido cruzar su rostro mientras está completamente desnuda frente a mí._

_Le había mentido antes, cuando me preguntó qué quería decir Davos cuando tontamente compartió que yo había recibido una puñalada en el corazón por mi gente. La había dejado creer que él lo había dicho como una forma de hablar._

_De repente, sus ojos se posan en los míos, veo el dolor y la ira reflejándose en ellos mientras ella permanece desnuda frente a mí. Sus ojos se desvían de mi solo cuando se aleja y mi corazón se estremece ante la idea de perderla ahora. Comprendiendo que mi mentira la ha herido._

_"Dany, lo siento. No debería haberte mentido. Lo que me sucedió es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar," defiendo mi punto._

_Dany endereza sus hombros, veo la determinación en sus ojos por alejarme._

_Tomo su rostro y presiono mis labios contra los suyos lenta y apasionadamente. Ella cierra los ojos y me devuelve el beso, sé que me ama, y por eso mi engaño la hiere tanto. Presioné mi frente contra la suya, "Dany, es mucho lo que ha cambiado entre nosotros. Éramos básicamente extraños cuando me preguntaste acerca de recibir una puñalada en el corazón. Todavía me arrepiento por haberte mentido, debería haberte dicho que era algo que no quería discutir."_

_Con sus ojos aún cerrados, asiente para hacerme saber que me escuchó._

_"Lo que somos ahora, está a kilómetros de distancia de lo que éramos ese día. Ahora tienes mi corazón, te pertenece a ti, Daenerys Targaryen," me comprometo con ella._

_Los ojos de Dany se abren de golpe y se encuentran con los míos, buscando la verdad en lo que acabo de decir._

_Y la encuentra, la amo. Y ahora lo sabe con seguridad._

_"Jon," susurra moviendo su cuerpo cerca de mí, guiando mi mano sobre su corazón._

_"Dilo, solo si lo dices en serio. ¿Me perdonas?" Pregunto roncamente. Mi excitación es intensa, pero no me acostaré con ella a menos que sepa que no hay problemas entre nosotros._

_"Sí, te perdono. Lo entiendo," promete mientras nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo._

_Ella pone su mano sobre la mía y la mueve hacia su pecho, yo gimo en respuesta._

_No hubo más palabras habladas entre nosotros. Nos comunicamos a través del tacto y de nuestros ojos._

_Hacer el amor con ella fue más de lo que imaginé que podría llegar a ser. La unión del dragón y del lobo, del fuego y del hielo. No podía tener suficiente de ella. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra. Mi necesidad de ella, la emoción, incluso la incredulidad de saber que esta increíble mujer fuera mía. Ambos intentamos mantener nuestros apasionados gemidos bajo control, sabiendo que el barco tiene paredes delgadas._

_Dany me invitó a quedarme en su camarote solo después de que comencé a vestirme. Parecía confundida, insegura incluso, asumiendo que yo quería dejarla. Cuando en realidad yo no estaba seguro si ella querría que yo me quedara. Tan pronto como ella me preguntó, sentí que la tensión abandonaba la habitación, ambos sonreímos mientras dejé caer mi ropa al suelo._

_Cerré el espacio entre nosotros, besándola suavemente mientras retrocedíamos hacia la cama y nos deslizábamos bajo las sábanas. Una vez acurrucados bajo las sábanas sentí su calor contra mí, así como ella sintió el mío. Mis manos recorrieron el hermoso cuerpo de Dany, mientras ella suspiraba contenta. Ella giró su rostro una última vez para darme un beso de buenas noches, recorrí sus labios hinchados con mi lengua antes de que mis brazos acercaran su cuerpo al mío para poder dormir cerca de ella. La necesitaba cerca._

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

"Buenos días, Lord Stark," susurró Dany mientras giraba entre mis brazos para mirarme y presionaba su nariz en el centro de mi cuello.

"Dany, ¿tanta formalidad?" Le reproché mientras besaba mi cuello. Bajé la cabeza y capturé sus labios para darle un beso apasionado.

Mi lengua revolotea sobre su labio inferior mientras ella gime en mi boca separando sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se mueven lentamente mientras saboreamos el beso. Mi pene ha estado semi-duro toda la noche, pero ahora está completamente listo para ella. Mis manos se deslizan hacia los dulces labios entre sus muslos para acariciarla, gimo al sentir su humedad. Anhelo saborearla, llevo mis dedos a mis labios mientras ella me mira jadeando.

"Dany," le susurro al oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuerpo. Mi lengua toma uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano acaricia su otro pecho, concentrándose en su otro pezón. Sus respiraciones se vuelven laboriosas mientras pasa sus dedos por mi cabello.

"Oh, dioses. Jon, te deseo. Dentro de mí", llora suavemente. "Por favor."

"Paciencia, mi hermosa reina", murmuro mientras mis labios se mueven hacia su otro pezón, esta vez mis dedos comienzan a acariciar su clítoris. Dany arquea su espalda para acercarse más a mi mano. Mi lengua se desliza por su cuerpo mientras aparto las sábanas de nosotros, extiendo sus muslos mientras coloco mi boca sobre su sexo y acaricio lentamente sus muslos mientras separo sus piernas.

"Mierda, tienes un sabor increíble", gemí mientras lamía sus jugos. "Sabía que sería así."

Miro a Dany, sus ojos están cerrados, su barbilla levantada mientras acerca lentamente su sexo hacia mí. Sus manos agarrando desesperadamente las sábanas a su lado. Una fina capa de sudor brilla sobre su cuerpo mientras se retuerce contra mi rostro.

Deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella y los doblo lentamente hasta que la siento saltar cuando encuentro su punto interno de nervios. Es entonces cuando empiezo a chupar tiernamente su clítoris, mi lengua sacudiéndose cada pocos golpes de mis dedos hasta que encuentro el patrón que la hace temblar.

"¡Estoy muy cerca, oh dioses, oh dioses, por favor no pares!" Dany suplica en voz alta mientras sus manos encuentran mi cabello y se empuja desesperadamente cerca de mi cara.

Ella se viene con fuerza, temblando contra mis labios mientras beso su sexo. Mi mano se mueve desde su muslo hacia mi pene mientras me doy tres toques firmes y gimo.

"Jon, déjame encargarme de ti," jadea mientras se sienta y se une a mí al pie de la cama. Con un rápido movimiento se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. Nuestros ojos se encuentran mientras toma mi miembro con sus delicadas manos y comienza a tocarme. Nuestros ojos se encuentran mientras mueve su centro sobre mí y humedece mi pene con sus jugos. Me preparo, esperando que me lleve a su interior.

En lugar de eso, se acerca más a mí, para poder acariciar mi hombría mientras su dulce calor está a escasos centímetros de mí. "¡Oh Daenerys, mira cómo me tienes, me estás matando con tus juegos!" Gruñí con necesidad.

Ella me besa lentamente, "Dime. Dime lo que quieres, Jon."

La beso desesperadamente, solo rompiendo el beso para jadear en su oído que necesito sentirla alrededor de mi pene. Mis manos se deslizan hacia sus caderas mientras trato de posicionarme para que la cabeza de mi miembro pueda penetrarla lentamente. Dany lo permite, mientras toma mi pene en su mano y lentamente desciende sobre mí.

Una vez que estoy completamente enfundado dentro de ella, nos detenemos para mirarnos directamente a los ojos.

 

Ella muerde su labio, sonriéndome. La miro, otra vez perdido en sus hermosos ojos violetas. Siento sus paredes palpitando suavemente alrededor de mi hombría.

"Agárrate fuerte, voy a mostrarte que jinete tan hábil soy," se burla de mí mientras comienza a mecerse sobre mi pene. Me recuesto y la observo mientras ella se mueve sensualmente sobre mí. Sus pechos moviéndose mientras su cuerpo se balancea sobre mí.

"Te sientes muy bien", siseé, luchando por controlar las ganas de liberarme. Muevo mi mano entre nosotros para acariciar su clítoris suavemente mientras ella jadea.

Dany se inclina hacia adelante, encontrando el ángulo que le da más placer. Los ruidos que hace, el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando; ambos gemimos mientras ella se aprieta con fuerza a mi alrededor. Sus muslos temblando mientras se viene en mi pene.

Anhelaba desesperadamente sentir sus palpitaciones alrededor de mí, y ahora quiero algo más. Anhelo liberarme dentro de ella nuevamente. Anoche también lo sentí, esa necesidad indescriptible de hacerla completamente mía. Saber que parte de mí residiría en lo más profundo de ella.

Una vez que ella desacelera, bajando de las alturas, rodé suavemente sobre nosotros para poder tomarla por completo. Sus ojos lucen algo abrumados mientras comienzo a tomarla suavemente. Sus ojos no dejan los míos mientras me acerco a mi clímax. Coloco una mano debajo de su rodilla y levanto su pierna, cambiando la posición a medida que me acerco más y más a mi clímax.

"Estoy cerca, Dany," gruño mientras ella jadea con cada nuevo impulso.

Siento mis bolas apretarse mientras ella se contrae a mi alrededor nuevamente, gruñendo mientras sus uñas se deslizan por mi espalda. Amo que ella se venga justo cuando yo acabo dentro de ella, vulnerable ante mí, deseándome.

Los dedos de mis pies se curvan mientras gimo fuertemente, me estremezco contra ella y me quedo quieto mientras siento que libero lo último de mí en su interior. Ella me acerca a su cuerpo mientras me desplomo sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplicarle mi peso por completo.

Sé lo que espero, tan aterrador como suena. Quiero tener a mi hijo en su vientre, si existe la posibilidad. Si lo que ella teme es cierto, lo aceptaré, porque al final –ella es lo único que necesito. Solo a ella.

Solo sé que ella quiere tener hijos, así que yo quiero ser el hombre que le dé eso.

Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esta extraordinaria mujer. Mientras nos preparamos para luchar contra el ejército de los muertos, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos realmente. Pero lo que sí sé es, que no importa cuánto tiempo sea –la necesito a mi lado.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es rezar para que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando ella se menea debajo de mí, me ruedo hacia un lado y la traigo conmigo para que continuemos abrazados. Mi pene se desliza lentamente fuera de ella.

Daenerys apoya su cabeza en su mano, se inclina para besarme suavemente y luego dice: "Estoy enamorada de ti, Jon Snow."

"Sí, así como yo estoy enamorado de ti, Daenerys Targaryen. Siempre, hasta mi último aliento." Me comprometo con mi reina.

"Hasta mi último aliento, Jon. Siempre," susurra, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al besarnos.

En ese momento no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré respirando mientras nos preparamos para la batalla. Pero sí sé que tengo el amor de una mujer extraordinaria hasta que la muerte me encuentre.

El amanecer ha llegado y ahora debemos enfrentar el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al leerla y traducirla, pronto estaré publicando la segunda parte y el resto de los fics de esta autora.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y/o recomendaciones.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto =D


	2. Esperando al Atardecer (Waiting at Dusk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día en el mar después de su primera noche de amor. Este capítulo puede ser leído de forma independiente, sin embargo, fue escrito como una continuación de "El Amanecer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia Original: Waiting at Dusk (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081369)

"Tú no eres como todos los demás."

**DAENERYS**

La sensación de sus labios presionados contra los míos provoca hormigueos en todo mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tal deseo por un hombre, nadie me había hecho sentir tan viva y tan asustada al mismo tiempo.

Asustada.

No pude entenderlo antes, mi desesperación por mantener a Jon Snow en mi cama esta madrugada. Cada vez que acordamos que era hora de separarnos para mantener oculto lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, Jon se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. Y cada vez lo atraje de nuevo a mis brazos con besos, caricias y dulces palabras.

Él no pudo resistirse a mí.

"Estoy enamorada de ti, Jon Snow," le susurré mientras lo besaba. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien. La expresión de su rostro me aseguró de inmediato su devoción.

"Sí, así como yo estoy enamorado de ti, Daenerys Targaryen. Siempre, hasta mi último aliento." Él se comprometió conmigo.

"Hasta mi último aliento, Jon. Siempre," le susurré, besándolo ferozmente para apartar mis lágrimas.

Aquí estoy, casi paralizada por el miedo. La frase "Hasta mi último aliento" repitiéndose en mi mente una y otra vez. Tenemos tantos obstáculos por delante, cosas insoportables, que no sé si sobreviviremos. Ambos podríamos morir, en mi corazón lo peor que podría pasar sería perder  a  Jon. El miedo a perderlo es casi paralizante.

"Dany, a menos que quieras que todos se enteren de lo que sucedió anoche, tengo que irme ahora," dice Jon bruscamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, finalmente está vestido y tirando de mí hacia la puerta de mi camarote. Asiento con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa. Esta vez sí debe irse, los sonidos de la tripulación alrededor de la nave resuenan en los pasillos. Estoy sorprendida al ver que Missandei todavía no ha llegado a mi camarote esta mañana, y entonces recuerdo que Grey Worm está viajando en este barco.

Eso lo explica.

"Entonces, estamos de acuerdo, ¿actuaremos como si nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotros?" Murmuro suavemente mientras ajusto el vestido a mí alrededor.

Jon estudia mi rostro por un momento. "Eso es correcto, pero..." titubea por un momento y me contempla antes de continuar. "No sé cómo me las arreglaré". Jon murmura inclinándose para besarme.

Sonrío ante su beso, dándole bienvenida a su afecto. Parte de mí desea que pudiéramos quedarnos en este camarote por siempre.

"Tenemos que manejarlo, ambos", le digo con firmeza. "Es imperativo que no permitamos que 'esto' influya en las opiniones que tiene la gente sobre nuestra alianza. Esta alianza es nuestra única esperanza contra el ejército de los muertos, y luego de eso, contra Cersei."

Jon asiente, besando mi mano y luego apartándose del camino para que yo pueda abrir la puerta de mi camarote y mirar hacia el pasillo. Afortunadamente no hay nadie allí, parece que estamos a salvo. Doy un paso atrás, mientras Jon se desliza hacia el pasillo y camina rápidamente hasta el final, donde está su camarote.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, me apoyo contra la pared. Angustiada por la sensación de soledad que me embarga.

Oh, Jon Snow, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Esto no puede ser bueno.

.:.

El primer día en el mar nos mantiene ocupados a todos. El desayuno pasó sin incidentes. Cuando mis damas y yo estuvimos listas y llegamos al salón, ya casi había terminado. El grupo se levantó para darnos la bienvenida al comedor principal del barco, y luego todos nos sentamos. Me senté en el asiento vacío entre Tyrion y Jorah. Mirando hacia el punto más alejado de la mesa, asentí con la cabeza para saludar a Jon y a Davos al mismo tiempo.

Los arreglos para coordinar que nuestra flota se mantuviese unida mientras navegábamos hacia White Harbour, junto a los próximos pasos a tomar dieron como resultado varias reuniones ese día. Jon y yo tuvimos cuidado de ocultar nuestros sentimientos, siempre eligiendo no sentarnos el uno al lado del otro mientras evitábamos cualquier contacto visual innecesario.

"He enviado un cuervo para reunirnos con el ejército Dothraki, cuando nos envíen un cuervo con su respuesta, tendremos un estado del progreso de su viaje," afirma Tyrion, mirando el mapa y estudiando nuestro camino hacia White Harbour.

"Con la corriente del océano como está, llegaremos en quince días, mi reina," dice la capitán de la flota.

Una quincena.

Dos semanas en este barco. Dos semanas con él.

Jon.

Mis ojos se mueven involuntariamente hacia Jon Snow, él ya me estaba mirando. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y luego los dos apartamos la mirada rápidamente.

"Muy bien," le digo, obligando a mis ojos a aferrarse al capitán. Es casi un esfuerzo constante controlarme para evitar mirar a Jon. Esta reunión ha sido particularmente dolorosa. La discusión era sobre las tierras de Jon, por lo tanto, la atención del grupo se mantuvo en él durante gran parte del tiempo.

Luego me dirijo a mi grupo de asesores, "¿Qué planes se han hecho para nuestra llegada a White Harbour?"

Jorah sostiene mi mirada por un momento antes de desviarla. Caigo en cuenta que ha sido muy reservado durante el día, supongo que se debe a que no seguí su consejo y elegí navegar en vez de volar sobre Drogon.

La respuesta de Jon me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre Jorah, "He enviado un cuervo a Winterfell, ya han recibido mi notificación indicándoles que me arrodillé. En el último cuervo les ordené que enviaran suministros para que podamos acampar," concluyó mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de posar sus ojos sobre mí.

Asiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y luego miro al mapa rápidamente. A medida que la planificación se reanuda, las horas continúan pasando.

.:.

"Su alteza, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la cena, ¿podemos reunirnos en privado para discutir algo sobre nuestra estrategia para después de que hayamos ganado la guerra contra el ejército de los muertos?" Tyrion pregunta cuando termina nuestra última reunión.

Suspiro, preguntándome si va a comenzar a insistir sobre la línea de sucesión de nuevo. "Bien. Me reuniré contigo en la sala de conferencias que está junto al comedor. Me gustaría que fuera justo antes de la cena para que podamos ir directamente."

Tyrion asiente, veo algo en sus ojos, una mirada que no puedo descifrar. No lo pienso mucho, estoy seguro de que me dirá exactamente qué piensa cuando nos encontremos. Tyrion necesita aire fresco, así que nos separamos casi de inmediato cuando él se dirige hacia la cubierta.

Mientras camino por los corredores vacíos del barco, pienso en todos los desafíos que estamos enfrentando. En un pasillo particularmente oscuro, doblo en la esquina y choco directamente contra Jon. Nuestros cuerpos tropiezan el uno contra el otro, sus manos inmediatamente sostienen mis brazos para estabilizarme, evitando que me caiga. Finalmente estamos solos.

"Jon," susurro, finalmente libre de mirarlo a los ojos, como lo he estado deseando durante todo el día.

"Dany," dice con voz ronca mientras empuja simultáneamente nuestros cuerpos hacia el oscuro y solitario pasillo.

Gimo con emoción, mis brazos rodeando su cuello. Finalmente me presiona contra la pared mientras me inclino hacia arriba desesperadamente para besarlo. Al fin nuestros labios se tocan, y siento que mi corazón podría estallar. Nuestras lenguas bailan sensualmente mientras nuestros besos se profundizan. Mi mano tirando suavemente del cabello en la base de su cuello.

Jon hace una pausa para respirar, mirando mi rostro de cerca mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me estremezco en respuesta, mordiendo mis labios para no gemir cuando sus manos encuentran mis pechos. Aunque sobre mi vestido, me acaricia con la firmeza necesaria para que mis pezones se endurezcan al instante, yo siento el placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, agradeciendo que el peso de su cuerpo me presione con fuerza contra la pared, dándome soporte.

De repente, las manos de Jon Snow agarran mi trasero y me acercan a él. "¡Oh, Dany!" gime mientras sus labios encuentran mi cuello.

Jon gime de placer mientras presiona su sexo duro contra mí. La lujuria me abruma, lo deseo.

Gimo de deseo y muevo mis caderas contra él mientras nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo. Esta vez nuestros besos son rudos y apasionados. Jon finalmente se detiene para descansar su frente contra la mía.

"Mi habitación, está más cerca. Ahora." Jon susurra antes de besarme y apretar mi trasero firmemente.

Gruñí de frustración. "No, no puedo. Tengo una reunión con Tyrion en breve. Él sabría el por qué de mi ausencia," susurro desesperadamente entre sus besos. Gimo cuando Jon se presiona de nuevo contra mí, y controlo el impulso de desabrochar sus pantalones en el medio del pasillo y suplicarle que me tome ahí y ahora.

De repente, Jon luce abatido. Me muerdo el labio para evitar reírme, Jon frunce el ceño.

"Pronto." Sonrío sugestivamente mientras las puntas de mis dedos tocan la hebilla de su pantalón.

Jon detiene mis manos. "Sin importa qué, justo después de la cena, estaremos juntos."

"Sí, mi amor," canturreé antes de besarlo.

"Espérame en tu habitación," demanda Jon.

Nos besamos para sellar el acuerdo, las palabras no son necesarias.

.:.

Escucho a Davos y a Tyrion intercambiar comentarios sobre quién sucumbió primero al mareo durante la noche anterior. Sentado con ellos está Gendry, un tipo tranquilo, que ahora siempre está al lado de Davos.

Frunzo el ceño recordando la advertencia de Tyrion sobre mi futuro como reina de los siete reinos. No nombró a nadie, pero dejó claro que mi sucesor designado debería ser un hombre o una mujer que se casara y produjera descendencia. Preferiblemente una persona fuerte y decente que luego criara a sus hijos de la manera correcta. Estableciendo así una línea de gobernantes durante los siglos venideros.

No tuve la impresión de que Tyrion tuviera a alguien específico en mente, pero con él nunca se sabe. No insistí en el tema, pero hay una parte de mí que se pregunta si a él le gustaría ser quien desempeñe ese papel. ¿Podría ser eso?

En este momento, nada de eso importa; y le recordé severamente que abordaría ese tema cuando estuviese sentada en el trono de hierro, gobernando los siete reinos. Ni un momento antes.

"Entiendo su alteza, solo quería compartir con usted mi estrategia mientras transita estos tiempos difíciles. Algo que debe tener en cuenta... mientras toma sus decisiones del día a día," pronunció al entrar al comedor.

Me aseguré de no sentarme a su lado en la cena. Este tema me irrita los nervios. También es un recordatorio doloroso de que nunca tendré un hijo humano propio.

Soy la última de mi especie, la Madre de Dragones.

El última Targaryen.

Esta línea de pensamientos también me lleva a mi hijo caído, recuerdo dolorosamente los gritos de Viserion mientras caía del cielo y se sumergía en el agua helada.

Muerto.

No. Este no era el momento de pensar en ese dolor. Missandei estaba sentada a mi izquierda y me dirijo, casualmente, a ella.

"Inmediatamente después de la cena, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi habitación. No tardaremos mucho, puedes enviarle un mensaje a Grey Worm informándole que estarás libre el resto de la noche," termino, disfrutando del sonrojo inmediato que toca sus mejillas. Nunca la he visto tan feliz como estos últimos días con Grey Worm tan cerca.

Tomé la decisión correcta al insistir que Grey viajara en nuestro barco. Nos enfrentamos a un desafío inimaginable, especialmente él, como comandante de mi ejército de Inmaculados. Quería que ellos tuvieran tiempo de estar juntos, al menos mientras que estamos dentro de este barco.

Mientras el resto del grupo empieza a entrar al comedor  para cenar, noto que Jorah y Jon entran juntos. Mis ojos miran a los dos hombres, como siempre los ojos de Jorah encuentran los míos al entrar en la habitación. Como cuando entra a cualquier habitación. Él me sonrió leventemente y luego tomó asiento.

Jorah es uno de mis mejores amigos y consejeros más confiables,  me conoce desde hace muchos años. Me doy cuenta que pude haber herido su orgullo cuando de inmediato me puse del lado de Jon cuando propuso su idea de proporcionar un frente unido desde el momento de nuestra llegada. Especialmente cuando a Jorah solo le preocupa mi seguridad.

Tendré que hablar con él y agradecerle su consejo. No me gusta esta distancia entre nosotros, especialmente con la batalla que tenemos ante nosotros. Hablaré con él mañana.

Noto que Jon Snow no miró en mi dirección al entrar al comedor ni siquiera una vez, inmediatamente tomó asiento entre Davos y Gendry. Me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado, no puedo permitirme ser sorprendida mirándolo con nostalgia durante toda la cena.

.:.

"Su alteza, ¿está todo bien?" Missandei pregunta, con preocupación.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella mientras lucho por controlar mis emociones. "Sí, todo está bien."

Ella sonríe suavemente mientras deshace las intrincadas trenzas de mi cabello, le pedí un peinado mucho más simple antes de acostarme esta noche. "Estuviste muy callada durante la cena y luego de camino a tu camarote ¿te sientes bien?" ella continúa presionándome.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar la cena, Jon me ignoró por completo. Incluso cuando necesitaba dirigirse a mí, solo miraba en mi dirección, más no directamente hacia mí.

Contestaba tomando un trago de agua o concentrándose en su vaso. Pasó la mayor parte de la cena hablando con Davos sobre Winterfell y sobre sus planes al regresar. Debido a que es el Rey en el Norte y todo eso.

Daenerys Targaryen, ¡basta! Él solo estaba haciendo lo que habíamos acordado. Debíamos esconder nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

"En realidad estoy bastante cansada, me gustaría que me ayudes a prepararme para dormir y que me dejen sola para descansar por el resto de la noche. Confío en que podrás encontrar la forma de entretenerte," bromeo con ella pícaramente.

Missandei se ríe alegremente, y admite que Grey Worm ya la está esperando en su camarote. Levanto mis cejas maliciosamente. "¿Te está esperando?" Me río.

"Sí, acordamos que se quedaría conmigo durante nuestro viaje. Me he acostumbrado a la atención que me da," bromea conmigo, y yo entiendo de inmediato el doble sentido en sus palabras. Yo nunca había experimentado el beso o la “atención” de un hombre en mi sexo, pero incluso la forma en la cual Missandei me lo explicó no le hizo justicia a lo que había sentido con Jon. Ni cerca.

"Estoy segura de que estás ansiosa por volver, las cosas que la lengua de un hombre puede hacer no se comparan con nada," le dije con confianza, con el rostro encendido por el deseo. Recordando el increíble placer que la boca de Jon me trajo esta mañana.

Antes de volverme para mirar a Missandei, de inmediato me doy cuenta de mi error. La última vez que hablamos de esto, le dije que nunca había experimentado esa clase de afecto. Ni Drogo ni Daario me habían besado allí por placer. Así que básicamente le acabo de admitir que lo he experimentado recientemente.

Cuando la miro me encuentro con su sonrisa más cálida, "Oh mi reina, estoy feliz por ti. La forma en la cual Jon Snow te mira gritar su total devoción por ti. Solo puedo imaginar lo afectuoso que debe ser contigo."

Mis mejillas se ponen rojas al instante, pero no puedo mentirle. "Missandei, con todo lo que está en juego, debes mantener esto en secreto. Que los norteños me acepten como su verdadera reina dependen de ello. Jon y yo hemos acordado mantener nuestros sentimientos en secreto. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, mi reina. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," promete. "Estoy feliz de verte tan satisfecha."

"Gracias, sé que puedo contar contigo,” le digo. "Ahora date prisa y vete, Jon llegará pronto. ¡Acordamos encontrarnos aquí justo después de la cena!"

.:.

Hace mucho tiempo que abrí las cortinas de mi camarote, la luz del crepúsculo desaparecía lentamente mientras el sol se ocultaba. Han pasado horas y no ha habido señales de Jon Snow.

He decidido usar mi camisón de seda esta noche y no tengo ni la más mínima intención de salir de mi camarote para buscarlo. Hay demasiadas personas en este barco, no puedo ni imaginar la idea de ser atrapada en los pasillos buscando desesperadamente a mi amante para arrastrarlo hacia mi camarote.

Desesperada.

Esa es una buena palabra para mí es ese momento. Ahora estoy mucho más que frustrada. Al principio estaba furiosa de que Jon Snow me dejara esperando, como una tonta. Recordé su orden, que lo esperara en mi camarote.

Bueno, ¡aquí he estado!

Cuando el crepúsculo termina y la oscuridad de la noche cubre el mar, una nueva sensación se asienta en la boca de mi estómago. Mi frustración y enojo desaparecen dando paso una profunda tristeza que me sobrepasa.

Cierro las cortinas y me muerdo el labio tratando de contener mis lágrimas. Muchos pensamientos resuenan en mi cabeza...

Jon se dio cuenta que esto fue un error, los riesgos son demasiado altos.

Jon no quiere amarme, o tal vez no me ama en absoluto. Yo lo dije primero. ¿Sería posible que se haya sentido obligado a decirlo mientras estaba en mis brazos?

Jon no cree que seamos compatibles. Mi destino es gobernar los siete reinos, mientras él se aleja del liderazgo.

Quizás Jon no piense en mí realmente, a menos que esté parada frente a él. Si no es así, él realmente no se interesa por mí.

Lentamente, dejando salir aire por mi boca, lucho por calmarme. Tal vez amar a Jon y dejarlo entrar en mi cama fue un error desde el principio. Él puede haberse dado cuenta primero.

¡Yo también tengo mis incertidumbres! Me río sarcásticamente, apretando los puños mientras me siento como una niña, loca de amor, que se ha sentado en una esquina a esperar al hombre que le conceda la gracia de su presencia.

¡Mira cómo estoy!

Tengo el corazón roto, me siento herida y muy decepcionada. Suspiro dándome cuenta que esto fue realmente un error. La tristeza y la frustración que siento hacia Jon son abrumadoras. Aunque debo hacerlo y lo haré, reconozco la dificultad que representará hacer a un lado estos sentimientos; para ganar la batalla necesitamos tener una alianza fuerte.

Me permito un momento para estar triste mientras finalmente acepto que esto fue un error. Mis sentimientos por Jon Snow no fueron superficiales y sin importancia, como los que había sentido por Daario. Al darle mi corazón a Jon me permití estar en una posición de debilidad.

Pienso en Drogo, mi esposo muerto. Así es el amor, es dar parte de ti a alguien más, es algo maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Las personas que amas tienen la capacidad de otorgarte una sensación de pasión y seguridad así como también tienen la oportunidad de lastimarte, aunque sea inadvertidamente. Incluso cuando el hacerlo está fuera de su control.

El dolor que me produce su rechazo en este momento me hace cuestionarme si dejaré que esto afecte mi nueva alianza con el Norte. Cierro los ojos y respiro, adentro y afuera. Sé lo que debo hacer.

Me permito un último momento para estar triste, mientras comprendo que esta "cosa" con Jon Snow ha terminado.

Me doy cuenta que él debe haber llegado a esta conclusión antes que yo, y entonces, decidió no cumplir con nuestro acuerdo. Frunzo el ceño mientras camino por mi camarote haciendo los últimos preparativos para acostarme a dormir; aunque entiendo su razonamiento, lo que no acepto es la forma en la cual ha elegido tratarme. Miserablemente.

Después de anoche, después de los momentos que compartimos... ¿Cómo se atreve a no tener la decencia de hablar conmigo para terminar las cosas de forma respetuosa? En su lugar, me deja aquí durante muchas horas esperándolo, como una tonta.

Finalmente cierro la puerta de mi camarote, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente mientras me lamento. Listo, es hora de dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día y este breve capítulo será olvidado.

Cuando cierro mis ojos para dormir, le rezo a los Dioses para que me permitan sentirme restaurada por la mañana y que no permitan que mis sueños estén llenos de visiones de los ojos oscuros de Jon Snow.

.:.

Divago entre el sueño y la conciencia cuando un fuerte ruido comienza a despertarme. Estaba profundamente dormida, las actividades de anoche me agotaron. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta que descansé mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Me preocupé, pensado que daría vueltas y vueltas en la cama, llena de estrés y angustia, en cambio me sorprendió gratamente lo rápido que me quedé dormida.

(toc)

(toc)

(toc)

Me siento en la cama, aunque estoy algo desorientada me doy cuenta de que es medianoche. ¿¡Quién se atreve a llamar a mi puerta a esta hora!?

"Dany, por favor, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta... Necesitamos hablar," la voz Jon cruza la puerta y resuena claramente a través de mi camarote. Las paredes del barco son realmente tan delgadas.

¿Realmente me llamó Dany? ¿Después de dejarme esperando durante tantas horas?

Tendré que rectificar eso inmediatamente. Tendrá que referirse a mí nuevamente como Mi Reina o tal vez como Daenerys.

Recordando su insensible trato hacia mí, decido que hablar con él puede esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Volveré a dormir. Tener sexo con él durante toda la noche anterior me había agotado, necesitaba descansar. Elegí ignorarlo, al igual que él me ignoró en la cena, e intenté volver a dormirme.

(¡TOC!)

(¡TOC!)

(¡TOC!)

Los fuertes golpes que Jon da en mi puerta hacen eco a través de todo mi camarote, y probablemente, en el pasillo, haciendo posible que todos escuchen. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quiere que toda la tripulación lo vea llamando a mi puerta?

Salgo de mi cama rápidamente y corro hacia la puerta, apoyando la cabeza contra ella, me tomo un momento para calmarme.

"Lord Snow, es tarde. Por favor regrese a su camarote. No quiero verlo ahora, podemos hablar mañana," ordeno tan firme como me es posible.

"¡Dany, por favor, no me llames 'Lord Snow', lo siento! Por favor, déjame explicarte, y si después, todavía quieres que me vaya, lo haré de inmediato," declara Jon. Escucho la desesperación en su voz.

Puedo sentir nervios en mi estómago, todavía lo amo mucho. Es por eso que decido que no debo dejarlo entrar, porque sintiéndome tan desesperada por verlo y abrazarlo, seguramente solo resultaría en la pérdida de mi resolución, y de mi camisón.

No podemos hacer esto de nuevo. Lo que hicimos fue un error –incluso peligroso.

Aceptando con dolor que necesito ser firme, decido que no es el momento de poner a prueba mi determinación. Y dejar que Jon Snow entrara en mi habitación en ese momento haría exactamente eso, ponerme a prueba.

"Regrese a su camarote, Jon Snow. No le dejaré pasar a mi habitación esta noche," pausé antes de terminar. "Ni ninguna otra noche."

Jon permaneció en silencio, como yo. Después de par de minutos, supuse que se ha ido, sentí tristeza ante la pena que me inundaba. Frunciendo el ceño, me recordé a mí misma que toda mi vida había estado llena de  angustias y decepciones. Esto también pasaría.

Tenía que pasar.

Caminando de regreso a mi cama, escucho un golpe en el pasillo, afuera de mi camarote. Girando hacia atrás para enfrentar el ruido, caigo en cuenta que Jon se ha dejado caer al suelo, frente a mi camarote, y está apoyado contra la puerta.

La voz de Jon suena tensa, pero también increíblemente triste: "Dany, me voy a sentar en este pasillo hasta mañana; no me interesa lo que la gente piense o diga."

Permanezco en silencio, ahora frunciendo el ceño. Sé que si abro la puerta, da igual si estoy desnuda o no, porque así es como terminaremos –desnudos en mi cama. Tampoco puedo permitir que se siente afuera de mi puerta para que todos lo vean.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Jon vuelve a intentarlo.

"Hablo en serio, no me iré. Si tengo que abrirme paso entre tus doncellas cuando ellas entren para ayudarte a trenzar tu cabello, ¡lo haré, Dany!" Jon declara, y su voz se levanta.

¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mi cabello en este momento?

"Buenas noches entonces, duerme bien," siseo a través de la puerta. "¡Y deja de llamarme Dany!"

¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme en esta posición?

"No pienso dormir. ¡Si necesito estar despierto durante toda la noche, lo haré!" Jon dice, puedo sentir la emoción en su voz. Por la proyección de su voz bajo la puerta, me doy cuenta que está sentado en el pasillo y apoyado contra mi puerta.

Siento una punzada en el corazón, y camino lentamente hacia mi cama mientras muerdo mi labio. Sintiendo la comodidad de la cama, recuerdo el hecho de haber estado debajo de Jon mientras él me hacía el amor, nuestros cuerpos presionados, juntos, mientras se detuvo un momento para mirarme. La expresión de su rostro... En ese momento supe que él me amaba. Él me amaba más de lo que nadie había hecho antes.

No puedo resistirme a él, quizás estoy cometiendo una estupidez, pero necesito entenderlo. ¿Por qué me trató de esa forma?

Abro la puerta de mi camarote rápidamente y retrocedo mientras Jon cae hacia atrás, dentro de mi habitación. Parece sorprendido, acostado de espaldas y mirándome. No puedo controlar la pequeña risa que se escapa de mis labios.

Jon parece sorprendido de verme.

"Pensé que tendría que esperar al menos una hora... ¡incluso dos!" Jon se burla de mí mientras se sienta, sus ojos vagando por mi cuerpo rápidamente antes de enfocarse en mis ojos.

"Pasa, antes de que cambie de opinión," solté, alejándome de él para mantener la puerta abierta.

Jon se pone de pie y camina hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos y listos para abrazarme. Levanté la mano, haciéndole saber que no quería que se me acercara.

Él se detiene inmediatamente y se queda quieto, esperando a que tome la iniciativa con una combinación de tristeza y comprensión en su rostro.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, suspiro. Camino hacia la linterna en la pequeña mesa de reuniones en mi camarote y la enciendo. "Por favor, siéntate, para que podamos conversar", le digo con calma, sintiendo de repente desapego hacia él. Pienso en las horas que estuve sentada aquí, apenada, sufriendo por él.

Asiente con tristeza, y con su característico estilo melancólico, se acerca a la mesa. Saca una de las sillas y hace un gesto para que me siente en ella.

Lástima que no actuó como un caballero cuando me dejó esperando durante siglos. Asiento con la cabeza y le doy las gracias. Cuidando de no tocarlo.

Permanezco indiferente, entiendo que ésta será una conversación para ponerle un cierre a los nuestro. Debemos pretender que lo de anoche no sucedió, es nuestra única opción.

"¿Te gustaría una copa de vino o de agua?" le ofrezco cortésmente.

Jon frunce el ceño, declinando. Me siento en mi silla, con la espalda recta y espero que comience a hablar.

Me encuentro con su intensa mirada, toda la emoción está allí y debo apartar la mía rápidamente. Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras lucho por mantener mi cara neutral.

Puedo llorar después de que él se vaya. Debo mantener la compostura. No quiero su pena.

Aclarando su garganta, "¡Quiero comenzar disculpándome contigo, fui un maldito idiota por mantenerme alejado de ti!" dice verdaderamente enojado. Veo la desesperación en su rostro.

Sintiendo la sangre correr hacia mis mejillas, "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Siseo fríamente, incapaz de ocultar el dolor en mi voz.

Reflejando su dolor, empieza a hablar. "Empecé a dudar que debiéramos estar haciendo esto. Dejé que otras personas pusieran pensamientos en mi cabeza. De una manera estúpida, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto para ti." Hizo una pausa para respirar, "¡Por los siete infiernos! Fui un tonto, y me mata saber que te hice daño. Cada momento que estuve alejado de ti, hería mi alma sabiendo que te dejé esperándome. Que no cumplí mi palabra con–"

Jon frunce el ceño, manteniendo su boca cerrada.

Lo miro con su ceño fruncido, concentrado en el argumento de que otras personas estuvieron poniendo ideas en su cabeza. ¿Qué personas? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? Y luego recuerdo lo que dijo, o lo que no dijo, al no terminar su última oración.

"¿Que no cumpliste tu palabra con?" Lo presiono.

Las mejillas de Jon se sonrojan profundamente, con timidez.

"No cumplí mi palabra con la mujer que amo," dice dolorosamente, pareciendo torturado. "Lo siento por eso."

Asentí con tristeza, "Por favor continúa."

"En primer lugar, hay bastantes personas que saben de nosotros. En todo caso, están sorprendidos de que nos haya llevado tanto tiempo actuar sobre nuestros sentimientos," afirma Jon. "Aparentemente, todos vieron lo que nosotros hemos estado negando durante tanto tiempo."

Estoy sorprendida, ¿cómo podrían?, quiero decir... ¿quiénes?

"Por favor, dime qué sucedió hoy, necesito saber." Le imploro.

"Fueron pequeños comentarios por aquí y por allá. Davos, nunca se animó a decirlo. Pero por sus insinuaciones sospeché que él sabía lo que había sucedido anoche," suspira Jon. "Él solo me advirtió que tuviese cuidado, que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias."

Frunzo el ceño, conociendo a Davos, me doy cuenta que eso es lo más cercano a una advertencia que él estaría dispuesto a darle a Jon. Después de todo, sigue siendo una advertencia.

"Por favor, continúa," le pido en voz baja, después de mirar a Jon directamente a los ojos, me veo obligada a mirar hacia otro lado nuevamente. Incluso la forma en la cual este hombre me mira me da ganas de lanzarme en sus brazos y rogarle que me abrace. Lo que es bastante ridículo de mi parte.

"Luego, Tyrion y Lord Varys me arrinconaron después del almuerzo, señalando todos los pasos que tendrían que tomarse después de nuestra batalla con el ejercito de los muertos. Me preguntaron si había estado en King’s Landing," Jon frunce el ceño. "Querían saber cómo me sentía acerca de dejar Winterfell, acerca de dejar a mis hermanos cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho."

Mis ojos se entrecierran, ante la desfachatez de Tyrion y Lord Varys al entrometerse de esta manera. Señalando los aspectos negativos que más molestarían a Jon si tuviéramos que... si él tuviera que... ¿qué?, ¿casarse conmigo?, ¿gobernar a mi lado?

¡Estas son cosas que ni siquiera nosotros hemos hablado! ¿Por qué están discutiéndolo con él? Estoy furiosa.

Me aclaro la garganta, "Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con esto hoy, pero eso no explica por qué tú–"

"No he terminado, Mi Reina," dice en voz baja. Aunque lo he recriminado por llamarme Dany, me duele escucharlo usar un título tan formal ahora. No obstante, asentí para que continuara.

"Jorah se preocupa mucho por ti, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabes," dice Jon con calma, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Mantengo mi mirada firmemente en él, sin querer hablar sobre Jorah ahora. "Entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo," termina.

"Sigue," exijo.

"Jorah estaba esperándome afuera de mi camarote cuando salí para ir a cenar. Terminamos yendo a dar un paseo por la cubierta," se detiene, frustrado. "¿Qué quieres escuchar?, ¿palabra por palabra sobre por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?, ¿por qué nuestra relación no te traerá más que dolor?, ¡lo peligroso que es esto que hay entre nosotros, especialmente cuando estamos lidiando con los señores del Norte!" Jon exclama, muy agitado.

"¡La peor parte, Jorah tenía razón! Yo soy Jon Snow... un bastardo del norte. Tu deberías estar con alguien mejor, alguien que te merezca," solloza. "Quiero lo mejor para ti. Te amo más de lo que alguna vez he amado a alguien, yo moriría por ti."

Estoy temblando de rabia, ¡cómo alguien se atrevía a hablarle a Jon de esta manera! Es indignante. ¡E incluso más molesto, que él los escuchara!

"Fui a cenar, con el corazón destrozado. Sabía que tenía que dejarte ir. No podía soportar mirarte, me dolía demasiado," gime Jon. "Tenía toda la intención de venir a tu habitación y hablar contigo, para disculparme por haber aparecido en tu puerta la noche anterior. ¡Odio haberte dejado aquí, sentada y esperando por mí!"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Lo presiono.

"Justo después que saliste del comedor, los hombres de nuestro grupo me empujaron, literalmente, a la sala de juegos. Me dejaron claro que sabían que me costaría mucho resistirme a ti, pero que ellos me ayudarían," Jon dejó caer su cabeza con vergüenza. "Realmente creí que alejarme de ti era lo mejor. Así que acepté quedarme y jugar cartas con ellos."

Miro a Jon con frialdad, sin comprender lo que estoy escuchando.

"Más tarde, fui escoltado hasta mi camarote y traté de dormir. Sabía que te había lastimado, y que tendría que pagar por ello al día siguiente," Jon se detiene. "Así que traté de dormir durante horas, angustiado por ti. Preguntándome cómo haría para volver a mi solitaria existencia después de haberte sentido en mis brazos. De sentirnos juntos."

Jon acuna su rostro en sus manos, su vergüenza es palpable. "Te lastimé, y lo siento mucho. Cometí un terrible error. Te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo... pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione. Te mereces algo mejor que yo, no un bastardo."

Inmediatamente me arrodillo frente a mi Jon Snow, luce sobresaltado e intenta levantarme del suelo.

"¡Escúchame, mírame!" le exijo, tocando su barbilla con las puntas de mis dedos, guiando su rostro para que me mire. "¿No puedes ver lo mucho que me importas? Lo único que me importa es quién eres tú, como persona. No tus títulos ni tus apellidos."

Mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, los labios de Jon se separan en estado de shock. "Pensé que me amabas, ¿esto es todo?, ¿no puedo contar contigo, Jon?" Susurro suavemente mientras una de mis lágrimas rueda por mi rostro.

Luego, Jon toma mi cara y me besa con firmeza, sus labios se estrellan contra los míos mientras su lengua exige la entrada que inmediatamente le concedo. Nos besamos y nos abrazamos como si fuera la última vez.

Sé que no quiero que sea el último ¡pero no puedo obligarlo a que se quede conmigo!

"Por los siete infiernos, no puedo estar lejos de ti. Lo intenté, quiero hacer lo correcto por ti, mi reina hermosa," Jon exclama entre besos. "Te amo y sé que no te merezco, tú no eres como todos los demás. ¡Pero mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen!"

Gimo y lo beso con fervor, amo a este hombre. Más de lo que alguna vez he amado a alguien. Más de lo que soñé que sería posible. Por él, moriría con gusto, él es mío.

"¡Escúchame! Tú tampoco eres como todos los demás. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro," insisto mientras él asiente con la cabeza.

Jon me levanta del suelo para que me siente nuevamente en mi silla, se arrodilla frente a mí mientras seguimos besándonos y abrazándonos.

"¡Prométemelo, nunca volverás a alejarme de nuevo! Me lastimaste terriblemente, Jon Snow," admito con tristeza y asombrada por lo dispuesta que estoy a darle este poder sobre mí. Pero confío en él, ya no tengo otra opción al respecto.

Sus ojos están vidriosos, melancólicos como siempre. "Odio saber que te lastimé, por favor, perdóname. Te amo, demasiado."

"Te perdono, te amo," le digo, inclinándome para besarlo dulcemente.

Pronto nuestros besos se vuelven profundos y frenéticos. El fuego que arde en mi interior debe ser satisfecho, y Jon es la única persona capaz de hacerlo.

"Te deseo," susurro en su oído mientras comienzo a deslizarme de mi silla para unirme a él en el piso de mi camarote. Necesito sentirlo inmediatamente.

Me sorprendo cuando Jon me empuja de vuelta a la silla, lejos de él. Frunciendo el ceño, levanto las cejas.

"Te haré mía, y pronto," dice Jon bruscamente. "Pero primero, quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre." Dice tirando de mí para que me siente en el borde de la silla mientras me da una sonrisa traviesa.

Mi boca se abre mientras Jon levanta mi camisón de seda hacia mis caderas con facilidad y arranca mi ropa interior. Jon baja la cabeza para dar dulces besos a lo largo de la cara interna de mis muslos mientras se empuja más cerca de mí y separa mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

"Oh, Dios… ¡Jon!" Gimo desesperadamente, ansiosa por su contacto.

"Te amo, Dany," suspira mientras se alterna entre besar y chupar la piel cercana a mi sexo. Me sostengo desesperadamente de la parte de abajo de la silla para evitar caerme mientras me recuesto y me ofrezco a él.

Después de torturarme por un rato con sus atenciones cerca de mi sexo, coloca mis piernas sobre sus hombros y se agacha para presionar sus labios contra mi centro. Suavemente chupando mi punto de nervios y acariciando mis muslos. Me quedo sin aliento ante la sensación, mientras mis caderas comienzan a moverse contra su rostro. Salto cuando noto que su lengua comienza a trazar patrones alrededor de todo mi sexo y luego en mis húmedos labios.

Gimiendo en voz alta, presiono mi mano contra mi boca para cubrir mis gritos de placer. Hago sonidos carnales que nunca había hecho antes. Los sonidos de Jon besando, chupando y sorbiendo mi sexo son prácticamente suficientes para llevarme al borde. Los pequeños gruñidos de lujuria que hace mientras me da placer casi me matan. Quiero gritar su nombre.

"No me importa si todo este barco te escucha, te amo. Déjales saber lo que estamos haciendo," Jon exige antes de hundir su cabeza nuevamente para concentrarse en mi.

"¡Sí!, ¡Jon, sí!, ¡justo ahí, no pares mi amor, no pares!" Grito, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando mi placer se intensifica y me vengo.

Jadeando mientras me recupero, paso mis dedos suavemente por su cabello mientras él continúa besándome entre las piernas.

"Jon, quiero besarte," gimo, complacida de que inmediatamente se limpie la boca y la barba antes de sentarse y jalarme hacia él para que podamos besarnos. Siempre tan entusiasmado por complacerme.

Mientras nos besamos mis manos se deslizan hacia la hebilla de su pantalón y comienzo a desatar su cinturón. Una vez abierto, deslizo mi mano hacia abajo para tocar su miembro hinchado, ya muy duro para mí.

Rompo nuestro beso, apoyando lentamente mi frente contra la suya. "No es tu boca lo que deseo besar, Jon."

Sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta, traga nerviosamente. Le quito la camisa, besando suavemente sus cicatrices. Tomar a un hombre en mi boca no es algo que haya hecho antes, pero solo puedo imaginar que también debe sentirse bien para él. Me deslizo hacia el piso y con mis movimientos, lo invito a que se siente en la silla.

"Dany... ¿Estás segura?" me pregunta bruscamente. Sonrío y asiento mientras su rostro se ilumina con emoción.

Arrodillándome frente a él, sonrío y me quito el camisón por completo. Los ojos de Jon se dilatan al ver mis pechos ahora expuestos. Él se inclina para besarlos y chuparlos. Mi mano se desliza para tocarlo mientras él disfruta de mis senos en su boca y manos.

Lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás para que se siente mientras recorro mi labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. El miembro de Jon se mueve delante de mí. Sonrío antes de inclinarme para besar la punta. Él inhala ruidosamente, casi parece nervioso.

Justo como había recorrido mi labio, me incliné más y recorrí su pene de arriba a abajo, luego, en la base, besé sus bolas.

"¡Oh, mierda!" dice en voz alta, sus ojos inundados de lujuria mientras observa cada uno de mis movimientos. Decido ir despacio y observar cuidadosamente sus reacciones; mientras lo complazco, Jon alterna su mirada entre mi boca y mis ojos.

Beso la punta de su pene antes de meterlo lentamente dentro de mi boca. De repente, Jon sostiene mi cabello mientras lo llevo dentro y fuera de mi boca.

"Oh, sí," Jon gime mientras se inclina hacia atrás por un momento, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios. Sonrío mientras sigo chupando, recordando cómo exclamó "Sí" mientras me llevaba a la cama por primera vez. Casi me vengo en ese momento. Suavemente uso los dientes para recompensarlo por haberme hecho evocar un recuerdo tan placentero.

"¡Mierda, Dany!" sisea, apretando su agarre en mi cabello, sin que llegue a ser doloroso. "No hagas eso, no quiero liberarme en tu boca."

Hago contacto visual y lo chupo más vigorosamente. Quiero que se pierda a sí mismo. De repente, sus caderas empiezan a moverse junto a mi boca. Jon está gruñendo y jadeando.

"¡Dany, detente!" Jon grita, empujándome suavemente. Por un momento, me siento confundida; luego él me carga y me lleva a la cama.

Me acuesta en la cama y gateando rápidamente sobre mí, mueve mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. "Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora." Él gime, sonando torturado. Su mano se desliza entre nosotros y siente lo húmeda y preparada que estoy para él.

"Te deseo, Jon," lo apresuro mientras lo siento penetrar en mí con un movimiento suave.

Jadeo de placer y Jon grita mi nombre; esta vez, nuestro acoplamiento es frenético e intenso. Ambos necesitando sentir al otro. Ambos necesitando saber que lo que tenemos es real.

A pesar de que la cama está asegurada al piso y al techo, debido a que estamos dentro de un barco, los implacables movimientos de nuestros cuerpos al unirse una y otra vez comienzan a generar un sonido constante y crujiente en la cama. Estamos siendo mucho más ruidosos esta noche, y la verdad es que no me importa.

Dejemos que todos escuchen. Yo soy la Reina y Jon es el Rey en el Norte. Estamos destinado el uno para el otro.

Me vengo primero, gritando su nombre. Le ruego que continúe mientras mi sexo se aprieta alrededor del suyo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de relajarme de mi clímax, sus dedos se deslizan entre nosotros para acariciar suavemente mi clítoris. Jadeo ruidosamente cuando un segundo orgasmo me golpea.

Esta vez, grito fuertemente, arañando su espalda con mis uñas mientras él continúa embistiéndome ferozmente. Jon besa mi boca, ayudando a calmar mis gritos de placer. Tiemblo debajo de él, completamente agotada, pero a la vez, sintiendo un placer constante a medida que él se mueve adentro y afuera.

En esta oportunidad, soy yo quien desliza una mano entre nosotros para tocar sus bolas. "¡Oh, sí, Dany, eso se siente muy bien!" gruñe mientras sus movimientos se vuelven más frenéticos. Jon entierra su cara en mi cuello, estremeciéndose en mis brazos mientras sigue empujando para liberarse dentro de mí.

Lo sostengo por un momento, disfrutando del peso de su cuerpo presionándome contra el colchón. Me hace sentir segura, mientras sigo disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Jon besa mi frente antes de levantarse sobre sus brazos, mirándome fijamente. Sonrío y le devuelvo la mirada.

"Esto fue… increíble, Jon Snow," muerdo mi labio antes de sonreír.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque tengo la intención de hacerte el amor todas las noches de aquí en adelante, y de nuevo dentro de poco," me asegura mientras desliza suavemente su pene hacia el exterior de mi cuerpo, haciéndome lamentar inmediatamente su pérdida. "Si eso está bien contigo, por supuesto."

Tiro de él hacia abajo para besarlo lento y sensualmente, nuestras lenguas se mueven juntas, tiernamente.

"Te amo tanto Dany." Me promete, y yo le creo.

"Yo también te amo." Le prometo

Hicimos el amor otra vez esa noche. Jon me abraza fuertemente contra él e imagino que no me permitirá estar fuera de su vista mañana. Tampoco es que el barco sea tan grande.

Mientras empezamos a dormirnos, Jon besa mi frente antes de hablar.

"Sabes, Davos y Gendry están durmiendo en literas, no hay suficientes camarotes para que todos tengamos uno propio."

"¿En serio?, ¿cómo les está yendo?" Le pregunto, jugando con él.

Jon sonríe antes de besar mi boca suavemente. "Bien, estoy seguro. Pero tengo la certeza de que cada uno disfrutaría más el tener un camarote propio. Si pudiera mover mis cosas aquí, y compartir oficialmente contigo...”

Sonrío dulcemente, amando la idea. Respondiéndole con un término norteño, "Ya. ¡Ellos seguramente apreciarían eso! Creo que sería muy generoso de nuestra parte estar dispuestos a compartir un camarote para que Davos y Gendry puedan tener cada uno el suyo," le susurro al plantar suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. "Eres un rey muy generoso y benevolente."

"Tanto como tú mi reina, que estás dispuesta a sacrificar la privacidad de un camarote personal para que yo pueda mudarme contigo por el resto de nuestro viaje," dice, con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"¡Creo que deberíamos hacer nuestro generoso anuncio en el desayuno de mañana, para que todos puedan escucharlo!" dice Jon felizmente.

En medio de un ataque de risa tiro del hombre que amo para acercarlo a mí.

Sonrío, sabiendo que también tendría que ocuparme de mis entrometidos consejeros el día de mañana.

Otra cosa que debo tener en cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento, esta historia está completa, sin embargo, la autora podría agregar más capítulos en cualquier momento.
> 
> Nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado la segunda parte de esta historia. Poco a poco iré traduciendo y publicando más fics.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y/o recomendaciones.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto =D

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos
> 
> Principalmente, a la autora FourTrisHEA, por escribir este maravillo fic y a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mis traducciones.


End file.
